


When the Rain Comes Down

by Filigranka



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: Collection of drabbles, short stories, prompt fics etc. for Pillars of Eternity. Knowing me, a lot of niche characters, niche ships and niche everything will ensue. ;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bazylia_de_Grean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/gifts).



 

It’s raining, on Ygrid and Raedric’s wedding day, but they don’t let it spoil their mood.

‘A good omen,’ says Raedric, ‘The rain is one of the Berath’s heralds. It brings fertility to the land, makes the crops alive,’ and she agrees, eyes shining.

‘My husband,’ she says, and it’s the most beautiful endorsements of them all, ‘always so serious, so dutiful.’ She leans to kiss him before he can answer. She hears some gasps, but she doesn’t care.

‘I’m happy for you, dear, but, please, be more careful,’ her old nanny tells her later. ‘Don’t make the gods jealous.’


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: something about your Watcher (her backstory? thoughts on Dyrwood or Deadfire? thoughts about the gods?); reflection

She’s still enamoured with how easy it’s for Eder to grow things, how easy it is for Dyrwood’s land to bear wheat and trees, how easy it is for trees to blossom and become rich with fruits. The White That Wends isn’t like that: it’s all white-and-blue, your own face staring back at you from a frozen lake, tired, harsh, and yet still mocking when you try to hack an airhole in the ice, to get to fresh water and fish. 

It is a sin, she thinks, listening to Eder’s dry laughter, passing a village after village, all lacking the children’s laughter; it is a sin to make a paradise barren, no matter  _who_ ordered it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: anything with your version of Thaos/Woedica, breath

 

He’s dead, again, as all things on Eora must become sooner or later. He’ll rise, again, as all things on Eora do in one form of another. So this is justice, She thinks as She presses Her lips to the radiant sphere of his soul, pushing him into existence again, like a woman in labour would—irony, all things considered (their marriage, the nights when he was the one sowing life and glory in her body, the love in which they were equal)—this is justice, not a privilege.


End file.
